A Birthday to remember
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: It's Zak's 18th birthday and he is feeling depressed, but Doyle is there to cheer him up. Please R


A Birthday to remember

Summary: It's Zak's 18th birthday and he is feeling depressed, but Doyle is there to cheer him up. Please R&R

I don't own Secret Saturdays

Our story starts at the Saturday house and its 9:30am and Zak Saturday is just waking up. After he wiped the sleep from his eyes the young Saturday remembered that today is his 18th birthday. So he rushes down stairs to the kitchen expecting to see his whole family waiting for him. However when he entered said room all he saw was Doyle at the table eating cereal

Zak: Where is everyone?

All Doyle did was point a finger at the video monitor on the wall and the message light was blinking. So Zak viewed the message it was his dad.

Doc: Sorry we didn't wake you son, but your mom, Zon, Fiskerton, Komodo, and I have gone on a mission with Dr. Cheechoo we will be back soon and Doyle is there if you need anything.

Zak: Ya I need a family who cares enough about me to remember me birthday and he stormed off to his room.

Doyle: Zak wait but Zak was already out of ear shot.

Then Doyle went up to Zak's room and when he knocked Zak shouted to him to go away, but Doyle being Doyle didn't lesson and when he entered the room he saw Zak sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest and head chin resting on them crying.

Doyle: Zak

Zak: I told you to go away. Then Doyle went and sat on the bed next to the 18 year old.

Doyle: I can't when my mini man is so upset o and happy birthday.

Zak: Thanks at least some one remembered.

Doyle: Well I don't think they forgot I think they were so busy it slipped there mind.

Zak: So in other words they forgot and at that moment Zak flopped face first on to his pillow.

Doyle: Come on don't say that your parents love you.

Zak: I know but sometimes I feel like they love work more then me.

Doyle: Zak that's … ha come on and the X mercenary grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the hallway and down to his room. Once there Doyle pushed Zak in the room and walked in himself then shut the door.

Zak: What the fuck?

Doyle: Hay just because your 18 doesn't mean you can swear around me.

Zak: Sorry okay what are we doing here

Doyle: I want to give you your birthday gift.

Zak: O thanks

Then Doyle grabbed a colorfully wrapped box form his bedside table and walked over to Zak and handed it to him. When Zak ripped off the wrapping he almost died from embarrassment when he saw it was a box of condoms and KY lubricant.

Zak: Why would you get me condoms and lube?

Doyle: Well I wanted them to be hints.

Zak: Hints for wha, but Zak was cut off by Doyle slamming his lips into Zak's. It took a second for Zak to recover from shock but when he did the younger of the two kissed the other back with all the passion he could muster.

Then when both males needed air they pulled apart but not for long because Doyle went right to Zak's neck but he stopped when felt two hands on his chest softly pushing him away.

Zak: Please wait Doyle we need to talk.

At that moment Doyle sat on his bed and padded the spot beside him and Zak sat down.

Doyle: Ya your right, Zak look I'm in love with you and I'll understand if you never want to see or talk to me again.

Zak: Doyle didn't you notice that was not a one sided kiss. But I don't want this to be a one night stand because I love you and I want this to be more then a one night thing.

Doyle: Zak calm down please, I feel the same way about you I want you to be my boyfriend if you want to that is.

Zak: Of course I do, so where wear we and Zak pushed Doyle down on the bed so that he could climb on top of Doyle.

Zak: So what do you say we break in my birthday gift babe and Zak licked the shell of his ear.

Doyle: Sure if you up for it.

Zak: I'm up for anything.

Doyle: Okay and in that instant he flipped himself and Zak over so that Doyle's muscle frame was on top of Zak's tiny one.

After kissing for awhile Doyle starts to remove his and Zak's closes first he got rid of Zak's shirt and slowly Doyle started to suck on the younger's left nipple which caused the 18 year old to moan and arch his back and Doyle did this until it turned pink then did the same to the right and got the same result. Then Doyle was about to take off Zak's pants but he stopped him.

Doyle: Zak if you're nervous we can stop.

Zak: No it's just you have more closes on then I do so lose some. Doyle's only reply was a smirk as he took off his shirt and pants.

Doyle: Happy.

Zak: Very.

Then Doyle took of Zak's pants and both of the boxers came off too revealing the stiff cocks. Once Doyle and Zak were done ogling each other Doyle got up off the bed and went to get the lube and condoms that had fallen on the floor. After doing that Doyle started by spreading Zak's legs apart and putting a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers and positioning one of them at Zak's tiny opening but before the X mercenary pushed it in he looked up at his soon to be lover to make sure he was ready and all Zak did was nod. So Doyle pushed one finger and Zak bit back a whimper.

Doyle: You okay.

Zak: Yes go on I'm fine and Doyle nodded and pushed in a second finger to accompany the first one. Zak then grabbed the sheets and squeezed them so hard his knuckles turned white.

Doyle: Zak if it's to much I'll stop I don't want to hurt you.

Zak: No Doyle please don't ever stop I want to feel you inside me. Again Doyle nodded and put the third and final finger in and Zak again bit back a cry of pain. Finally after scissoring his finger to stretch Zak Doyle grabbed the box of condoms but Zak grabbed his hand.

Zak: No I want to fell you come inside me okay.

Doyle: Okay and Doyle took out his fingers and put a lot of lube on his erection and positioned himself at Zak's entrance and slowly pushed in and Zak' screamed out in pain and pleasure and a few tears escaped the young Saturday's eyes and to distract him from the pain Doyle kissed Zak on the lips and had a tongue war with him. Then when Doyle was fully in he waited for Zak to adjust to his size and when Zak pushed down on the dick Doyle got the hint to move but he started out slow hitting Zak's prostate every time. After a while however

Zak: Doyle fuck me faster harder o man you fell so good.

Then after awhile Doyle and Zak felt there release was close so Doyle grabbed Zak's neglected member and pumped it in time with his trusts. It ended with Zak coming into Doyle's hand and Doyle coming into Zak's ass. Then the X mercenary and the young Saturday collapsed beside each other in a heap and shared a lazy kiss then fell asleep basking in the glow of their love. Then after sleeping for a few hours they finally got out of bed at 2:00pm.

Doyle: Ha Zak I'm staving you want to go out to get something to eat.

Zak: Sure where?

Doyle: How about that itlanion place you like so much.

Zak: Okay but how are we going to get there mom and dad have the airship.

Doyle: Ya but we have my jetpack so let's go.

Zak: Ya!

On the way there Doyle carried Zak bridal style so that Zak could put his head on Doyle's shoulder because Zak was still a little tried. Then when they landed Zak ran up to the window but it was to dark to see into the window.

Zak: I think there closed.

Doyle: well let's find out and both men walked into the restaurant and the lights came on suddenly and Zak's whole family and all of the secret scientist yelled

Everyone: Surprise! Happy Birthday Zak!

THE END

Sorry if any words are misspelled I suck at spelling.

Also I have a theory I think that Doc Saturday is not Zak Saturday real birth farther I think Van Rook is what do you guys think and Thanks for reading but please be nice it's my first story and my first lemon.


End file.
